The Price of Success
by Onkoona
Summary: Ochi's grandfather calls his mother to ask when his grandson will come home. Warning for serious issues; this is NOT a happy story!


_Hikaru no Go and it's characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while._

**The Price of Success**

"Moshi moshi! Ochi Haruka speaking."

"Daughter-in-law, when is Kosuke coming home?"

"He's not."

"But he's missing all his games!"

"I don't care."

"...!"

"You should have told me that it was the third time. I had to hear it from him, and he was in tears!"

"I didn't -"

"Don't you dare tell me you didn't know! The doctor said that these things have a really long build-up! "

"I, uh, what does the doctor say is wrong with him?"

"Nervous breakdown caused by stress. As well as OCD."

"What's 'OCD'?"

"The compulsion to keep repeating the same sequence of actions in order to feel in control. At least that how it is with him. Honestly, didn't you notice whenever he loses a game he keeps replaying it, over and over and over?"

"Uh. Yes, I did. But I thought it was, uh, educational."

"Well, collapsing in the rest rooms at the institute is not. You should have told me when it happened the first time!"

"Well, he didn't want me to tell you."

"I'm his mother, I need to know these things!"

"..."

"Allright, while I have you on the phone, clear up a few things for me. "

"Of course."

"Who are Shindou, Touya, Izuni and Waya?"

"Isumi. They are go pros. They were in the insei class with Kosuke, except for Touya. I hired young Touya to coach Kosuke to beat Shindou in the pro exam."

"And Kosuke lost to him, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains that."

"..."

"..."

"So when will Kosuke come home?"

"He is home."

"But -"

"No buts! He's at home here in Nagasaki. The doctor says he needs some time away from stressful situations, and that what can get here."

"But what about his career?"

"Have you not been paying attention? Kosuke was taken to hospital when they found him at that go institute; they pumped his stomach thinking he had OD'd on something! It was only after they found nothing, that they realized it was an anxiety attack! If he goes back before he's fully recovered he might have another attack. He's totally stressed out. His career really isn't worth this!"

"..."

"Anyway, when I sent him to you after the divorce I looked up this go pro business. And I let him try for being a pro because the job opportunities are pretty good. Once you've passed the test you can be a licensed go teacher, and that appears to be a good living. Kosuke doesn't have to compete in any tournament or whatever to keep his qualification. And he doesn't have to stay in Tokyo either. He can be a teacher here in Nagasaki."

"But daughter-in-law, Kosuke is really good; he has a shot at a title!"

"He's getting clobbered by everybody as far as I can tell, especially by this Shindou and this Touya. And it's eating him up inside."

"Shindou and Touya are the absolute best of the young pros. But Kosuke is only a little ways behind them!"

"Father-in-law, it is not worth seeing my son like this. The doctor is worried that next time it will be an attempted suicide. And so am I."

"..."

"..."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, he stays home for another week and then he gets enrolled into a local school for stressed out gifted kids. We have quite a few schools like that here; you guys in Tokyo make them crazy and here in Nagasaki we clean up the mess."

"Haruka -"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Well, alright. Will you tell the boy I called?"

"Of course I will. He does love his grandpa, even if he never says it."

"Thank you. Uh, you don't have to tell him this, but I'll call the go institute and explain the situation."

"You do that."

"..."

"..."

"I only ever wanted to help the boy reach his goal."

"Father-in-Law, I know you did. But we need to be more vigilant; he's really only a fragile boy, you know."

"But he's young and he has the talent!"

"But he doesn't have the constitution. And unfair or not, having talent just doesn't compensate enough."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"..."

"May I call again in a few days? Just to ask you how he's doing?"

"Of course you may. You may call everyday if you like, I do know you love him, you know."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for believing in him, it means a lot to him."

"..."

"Well, I need to go start dinner."

"Yes, yes of course."

"..."

"..."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

~ (0) ~

_This was written for the 12th round of the BlindGo challenge on LJ._

_This was a story idea that came to me when I watched the show for the first time around and it struck me that Ochi's way of coping with his losses was maybe not 100% healthy…_

_**Please review!**  
><em>


End file.
